The Breaking
by Sey
Summary: Obi-Wan's first love, and broken heart. Will he choose to listen to his heart and help save Eileen from Xanatos'... well you could just click on it and read it. It's my shortest fan-fiction yet!


The Breaking  
Written by Seyla Starrider  
Note to readers: This story takes place right after Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth.  
Date composed: January 4, 2001  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Some of these characters belong to George Lucas and his author friends. But be aware that I created the following characters; Mr. and Mrs. Sienna, Eileen Sienna, Mercy Sienna, and Cev Loien.  
  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi followed their rescuer into the dense jungle.   
Everywhere they turned a new unknown plant that beamed off a rare beauty, which could take their breath away by one glance, would stun them. But the Jedi Master/Padawan team didn't have time to stop off and admire the scenery.  
Neither of the two could have guessed that a simple mission of diplomacy could turn into a backhanded deception.  
When they had disembarked on the landing pad, a secluded human emerged from a veiled place behind some crates. Quietly and rapidly he motioned them to come over.  
At first both Qui-Gon and his Padawan were hesitant to go, but something from the Force told them it was safe. They reached the wooden boxes and the person handed them a piece paper.  
As Qui-Gon read the message, Obi-Wan studied the figure. He was dressed in a deep jade cloak. The hood had been pulled forward to conceal their face.  
The words on the torn piece of paper startled the Jedi Master.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, please follow me. The Adegaan government is leading you into a trap. I know of a place where you two will be safe for the moment. Trust me, and the Force. We will not betray you as so the Adegaan government has. ES  
  
The words seemed to reveal loyalty from the person in front of them.  
Qui-Gon had been about to tell the man that no trickery had been played out by the political office, but when his Padawan tapped him on the shoulder, the man's help was needed.  
Only by a slim and cunning sprint from the surrounding guards that had spilled into the landing bay ever so quietly, and a hidden pathway into the unfamiliar jungle had been uncovered, had the three managed to escape.  
Now they dashed breathlessly behind the green-cloaked savior into the hidden safety home that was covered by some green vegetation to get away from the Elite Guard of Adega.  
The highly trained military soldiers hadn't given up the chase.  
  
They crouched low in the secret safe hold that had been dug obliviously out by the stranger who had saved them.  
Obi-Wan waited patiently as the guards ran past the secret hiding place.  
Once the sound of thudding footsteps from the ground could no longer be heard, he and Qui-Gon Jinn, his Jedi Master, turned to their escapist.  
Qui-Gon hadn't consulted him about the note the human handed him, but Obi-Wan was able to see what it had said. It was what his Master did that puzzled him.  
Again he followed a stranger without seeing who or what the other side thought.  
*I shouldn't question him though. In the end he has always come through. But he did tell me to challenge him once in a while. * Pondered the boy. He thought best if he talked to him alone.  
Their rescuer still hadn't remover his hood. He waited till Qui-Gon spoke.  
"Thank you for you help, friend. I understand you know our names from the note you gave us. If it is alright, may I ask but one question?"  
The cloaked man nodded.  
"Who are you?"  
At first, Obi-Wan believed the rescuer hadn't heard his Master clearly, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the figure before them removed their hood.   
The thirteen-year old gapped at what he saw and heard.   
"My name Eileen Sienna, and you are welcome. But I am afraid that my helping you has only begun." Her voice was musical but at dismay as she paused. Clearing her throat she gestured to another doorway, which looked like it led to some other room. "The news, I can tell, is coming to you a bit fast. Please come in and sit. You are welcome to ask anything of me. I would surely answer anything of your desire and do my best to explain."  
From the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon reply to her with a nod. "That would be most gracious of you," he said and trailed behind her.  
Cautiously, Obi-Wan followed his Jedi Master. Didn't he realize that this whole rescue thing was a bit odd?  
He tried to keep his feelings inside as he sat down on one of the four soft cushions spread out on the ground before them.  
Qui-Gon sat right of him, and Eileen across from the two.  
For the first time, Obi-Wan noticed her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, but on her left side of her head a small section of her hair had been braided and clipped up. Light crystal eyes looked at the two of them with hope and yet a glint of sadness rushed from her.  
She breathed out as if distaining herself from an evil thought. Eileen cast down her eyes as she continued. "Just to warn you, I know more than you think."  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged glances. What did she mean by that?  
Focusing back on her, his Jedi Master spoke up. He frowned at her comment. "What do you mean?"  
She didn't look up from the ground as she responded, "Don't worry, you'll figure it out as you ask the questions."  
A feeling of uncertainty came from his Master, telling him to be on warning and be wary on what questions he asked.  
Leaning forward, Obi-Wan inquired, "What does the government of Adega want of us? And why did you in particular want to help us, strangers, out?" The boy knew that the girl had been quite virtuous leading them to a place where safety could be found, and the question seemed a bit harsh but he still didn't know what to think of her.  
Eileen lifted her head up and stared intently into his eyes. "The Adegaan government is corrupted and was once controlled by an old friend of yours, but now that he is gone, his apprentice has taken control over his business and power. He, in essence, is the one who is out to kill you, and me as well."  
The boy lifted an eyebrow perplexed by what she was trying to say, but Qui-Gon spoke before he could react.  
"Who is the 'old friend of ours' that you speak of?"  
Turning to Qui-Gon she answered in a shaky voice, "Xanatos."  
  
Eileen saw the Jedi Master stiffen at the sound of the name. She knew how Xanatos betrayed him by falling to the dark side and tried to take out revenge on him by demanding to have Qui-Gon killed, along with his new Padawan, Obi-Wan, no more than three weeks ago on Telos. Xanatos had blinded his people, who looked up to him as a hero, by telling them that the two were criminals wanted for multiple murders and thefts throughout the galaxy. Who ever was to find them would be given a huge reward. *But in the end, Xanatos lost his catch, just as Cev had lost my love. *  
Her thoughts were broken by the older man's husky voice. It was filled with worry. "How do you know of Xanatos?"  
"It's a very long and... difficult story to tell."  
"Eileen, I... we need to know."  
Breaking her gaze from him she squeezed tight her eyes to do her best to hold back the tears that forced themselves from her body. Her breathing became very fast and her heart hammered in fear. She bit her lip in thought, *Should I tell them the whole truth? If I do, though, their lives will be in more danger. *  
"Don't worry about our safety, Eileen. You can trust us." Obi-Wan reassured her. His hand rested atop hers. The warm soft security that came from the touch shocked her.  
Doing her best to refocus on the question, she fumbled with her memory. When she was able to form the words and recollect the haunting day she first met Xanatos and his apprentice she told them with tears flooding down her cheeks.  
  
****(((****  
  
Eileen strolled gracefully up to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and looked up to admire the beautifully designed building that stood in front of the starry night sky. Her soul ached to join the Jedi Order, but there was no possible way the wise Jedi Council would allow such a thing to happen.  
Sadness submerged her heart as she began to walk passed the doors.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a young man came bursting out of the doors and collided into her.  
They both tumbled helplessly down to the ground from the collision, skidding across the cement. Pain from the fall coursed up and down her body.  
Trying to get up, Eileen realized the boy was atop of her.   
He slowly got up from her, but once he came back to his senses, he withdrew a white cloth from his pocket and clamped his hand around her mouth.  
Adrenaline rushed through her veins. She struggled to get away, but he mercilessly gripped her arm and tightened his grasp to stop her from moving.  
She tried to yell but it was midnight, so no one was on the streets to see her in need.  
Every warning bell in her rang and cried at her not to take a breath, but her lungs screamed for oxygen. Finally she breathed in, she could no longer hold her breath.  
Slowly her eyes grew heavy. Sleep taunted her like a child who taunts the sea life at the aquarium through the plexi-glass windows.  
Finally she plunged into her dreams.  
  
Eileen woke up with a start.  
First the room brightened immensely, so much she had to pull the blanket on her, up and over her head. The next thing that happened was she could here footsteps of someone enter the room, the door slide shut with its original whoosh sound, and then beeping of buttons on a control panel came into hearing.  
Using her strength, she opened her eyes only to be shielded by her arm from the light.  
As her eyes adjusted to the light, Eileen saw the same man who had put her into unconsciousness come sinisterly towards her.  
She jumped up as he sat down besides her on the bed. "Who are you?"  
"Cev Loien. And you are simply beautiful." His hazel eyes studied her with the want for her.  
Disgusted with his lust, Eileen scrambled from the bed and rushed to where the door panel was. Punching and pounding on the keys, nothing seemed to work. Terror and discomfort spiraled through her.  
"There is no use, my dear, the..."  
Fury accelerated in her. She spun around and yelled fiercely at him. "Listen, buddy, let's get one thing straight; I am not your 'dear.' Got it?"  
His deceptive voice only shot back her a calm remark of tolerance. "After I get finished with you, you won't care what I call you."  
"You think that you have enough strength and brains to break my soul? Holo flash; you don't."  
Standing up he raised an eyebrow. "You're playing with fire, Eileen." He came closer to her. Unexpectedly an eerie and uncomfortable feeling swept over her body. She felt her whole self being cloaked by his invisible power in the dark side. Finally he was only inches away from her face. "You have no idea who you are dealing with." His hand smoothed her cheek. "You don't have to fight it."  
Rage exploded inside of her heart. "I will never give myself to you!" With that she spat in his face.  
Angered, Cev grabbed her chin and tightened his grip so much the agony made tears come out of her eyes. He forced her eyes to be lured into his. "You little witch! How dare..."  
Suddenly the door in which she was leaning against opened and Eileen fell backward out of his painful grasp into someone else's unsuspected arms. They caught her, holding her tell she finally was able to stand again.  
Once she was on her feet, Eileen backed away into the doorframe. When she got a look at the liberator her heart stopped.  
The man was a little taller than her, with dark ebony hair that hung down to his shoulders. His eyes were the color of one of Calamari's seas; crystal like and blue as the morning sky. But the softness was broken as he took as second glance at the two.  
Tears were still streaming down her fair face.  
Finally the apprehension was shattered by his voice. "How dare you?"  
Cev stared at the man with wide eyes.  
"I should kill you for this violation."  
"I am sorry Master."  
The man turned to Eileen and did a one glance sweep over her. Stretching out his hand he offered her, he remarked, "Come with me."  
Eileen stared at him. Could she take the chance and go with the man? But staying with Cev was out of the question. *I guess I got no choice. *  
Slowly, she placed her hand into his. *Please don't hurt me. * She pleaded inside.  
*I won't. *  
Eileen's breath began to go faster. Did she really hear him reply in her mind? She shook of the thought and walked besides the man out of the room.  
She was frightened and afraid.  
As they stepped into a hallway she looked from side to side. Everything looked so formal and elegantly designed. Then she realized that they were in a ship transport of some sort.  
He took her to the cockpit and gestured her to sit down in the copilot's seat.  
Sliding down into the cushioned chair, Eileen watched the man take the ship into hyperspace.  
"Who are you?" he asked as she sat uncomfortable and silent.  
"Eileen Sienna. Who are you?"  
"Xanatos. Don't worry about Cev anymore. He can't hurt you as long as you're with me."  
  
****(((****  
  
"After that, Xanatos basically took me under his wing... at least for the ride here, to Adega." She sighed. "It has only been a few weeks since Xanatos left to Telos. Once he left I went into hiding cause he had left Cev in charge. I heard of Xanatos' suicide shortly after I moved into here."  
"So you have only known... knew him for a month?" Qui-Gon asked.  
She nodded her head. "Listen, I never have and never will think of Xanatos as a good guy. His intent on keeping me was defiantly for an ulterior motive. I just wish his apprentice wasn't so much like him and would just leave me alone."  
Obi-Wan replied, "Why is he still after you?"  
"Revenge mostly. Obviously being dissed by a girl who didn't want anything of him from the start, somewhat hurt his pride. The scary thing is, is that he will find me. I know that as a fact."  
"How do you know?"  
"He is more clever, cunning, deceptive, and manipulative than Xanatos ever was. That's why you guys won't be safe here for long. Cev won't find me for maybe another week. You two can hang here once you find a transport out of here."  
The Jedi Master shook his head in agreement. "We would be most happy to take you up on that offer."  
  
Eileen sat close next to the heater wrapped up in a blanket.  
Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had retired early to bed. They slept in the spare bedroom.  
It was practically passed midnight, but the thirteen-year-old still wasn't tired yet.   
She was now on her stomach looking through some old family photos on her datapad. Touching the screen, Eileen let out signal to her family, if they could hear her heart, that she loved them.  
The image in the datapad was of her father, mother, her and her baby sister Mercy. They were all standing together in front of the Imperial Fountain for her thirteenth birthday. It had been a glorious day. Her little sister's red hair was so long now it almost touched her butt.  
A smile appeared on her face. *Mercy will be turning seven today. I hope she raided my room and found the gift I got her. *  
The sound of two feet came into her hearing. Lifting her head up, Eileen saw Obi-Wan walking over to her in his Jedi cloak.  
Her smile was still lit on her face. "You cold?"  
"A bit." He dropped down next to her and the heater. Glimpsing over her shoulder he saw the datapad. "What're looking at?"  
"A picture of my family." Turning to the screen she identified everyone in the image. "See my mother and father are the two sitting on the Imperial Fountain's edge. I am kneeling besides the little sister Mercy. Her hair is so feathery, and long. This picture was taken on my birthday. I remember how Mercy was so happy to see me open up the gift she made me."  
"What was it?"  
"A hand drawing of an angel. She told me that it was my angel and that was what she looked like. Come to think of it..." Eileen jumped up and ran to one corner of the living room. Removing a sliding block from the wall, she pulled out a box. Opening the lid she took out a folded piece of paper from a dusty book. Strolling quickly over to him, she unfolded the paper and nodded. "Yeah, this is it," she remarked as she let him see it. "Mercy was such a great artist. I was so surprised when she gave this sketch to me. The detail in the face, the wings; all of it is so in depth. I'm still in awe."  
  
Obi-Wan gapped at the illustration. The intricate in the sketch shocked him. "How old is your sister?"  
"Only seven. Mercy is very talented."  
"Very." What was so amazing about the child's drawing was it was so life-like and realistic.  
"She told me everyday my guardian angel was trying to tell me something. I just ignored her, thinking she just was dreaming that I really had an angel. Now I only wished I paid more attention."  
Obi-Wan looked up from he paper and saw Eileen was now sitting crossed legged across from him. "What do you mean?"  
"If I had listened... I might not be separated from my family now. Then again you two would probably be in Cev's custody."  
"But it still hurts." Obi-Wan finished. "I know how it feels to ask my own self, 'What if I had done this,' or, 'if I had listened to this person maybe this wouldn't have happened.'"  
Eileen nodded. "Sometimes I do wonder if guardian angels are real."  
"How so?"  
"Well for one, Xanatos came into the room just in time before... anything could get out of hand. That and I found this shelter for protection. The Adegaan Secret Service is out on patrol for me 24-7." She let out a breath. "He'll never give up the search for me till he's had his revenge." She quickly changed the subject. "So... do you have a girlfriend back at the Temple?"  
The Padawan was taken aback. "...a what?"  
"A girlfriend."  
"No."  
"They don't allow it?"  
"They allow it, I just don't have one. Did you back on Coruscant?"  
She giggled. "You have to be kidding. Who would want to go out with me. Heck I had friends who dated at eleven years of age, but I never have even been kissed. I've never been out on a date."  
"Well you and I have a lot in common then." He stopped. "I... I didn't mean..."  
"Forget it. I know what you meant." Fumbling with a ring on her left hand she questioned, "How is it like being a Jedi?"  
"It's a lot of work, but it is rewarding in the end."  
"I wish I were one, but I'm too old to become one now."  
A frown arose on his face. "You can feel the Force?"  
"What would happen if I said I could?"  
He blinked.  
"I can."  
"Why didn't your parents send you to the Temple, especially on Coruscant, that's where it's located?"  
She shrugged. "Hey, you want something to eat or drink? I am getting hungry."  
Obi-Wan's stomach growled.  
"I guess that mean's yes." She giggled. Getting to her feet she motioned him to follow her into the other room that looked like a kitchen. "Come on. You can help me."  
As they entered the kitchen she went to the refrigerator and pulled out two fruits and some butter. "The bread is on the counter behind you."  
Obi-Wan turned around and saw a basket full of rolls. He grabbed two and went to Eileen's side and took the knife that lay on the counter and realized he needed the butter on the other side of Eileen. Setting down the knife, he reached over her to get the butter.  
Eileen looked up at him, a bit surprised by his action. She was peeling off the fruit's skin, but his closeness shocked her.  
The two were lost in each other's eyes. The whole universe seemed to stand still as if they were the only one's in it.  
Suddenly someone behind them cleared their voice.  
Jumping Obi-Wan quickly grabbed the butter and continued his task.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled as the two young teens prepared breakfast as if nothing between them had just happened. He could feel it in the Force how their affection towards one another grew.  
"Sorry to interrupt, I just was wondering where the two of you had gone. I'm going to go outside to c..."  
Spinning franticly around, Eileen protested. "NO! You can't. It's too risky. Surveillance is everywhere, and trust me there is no where out there where you can hide from it." Fear flooded from her like a waterfall.  
"Eileen, I thank you for you're warning, but I must check out the area."  
"Please, just wait until tomorrow. The sensors won't be so sensitive by then."  
Her concern made the Jedi Master question if she really was trying to help them out without wanting anything from them in return. "Ok, but only one day."  
"You won't regret your decision."  
He nodded. "I'll be in the guest room if you need me then."  
  
Obi-Wan finished with the rolls, and placed them on a plate next to the cut fruit. Eileen was cleaning the mess she had made. Strolling over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
Startled she turned around to meet his eyes.  
From the first time he meet her he had thought she was a spy, but really all she was, was the same person as he was. A person who had the same worries and the same fears as anyone else. The uncertainties and doubts seemed to be weighing down on both of them, but in different ways.  
Tears glistened her eyes.  
He looked deep into her cerulean crystal eyes. They were lightened hope and dimmed with sadness. Obi-Wan wanted to do something to take away her pain she felt in her soul, but what could he do.  
Caressing her soft cheek, he smeared the sorrow away from her face. "Eileen, what's troubling you?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Try me."  
Keeping her gaze in his, she faltered. "T... the visions that O-Melie and V-Nen of Kegan had, were real."  
"How do you know of them?"  
"The report that you sent to Yoda of your visit to the remote planet explained it quite well. Once Xanatos left back to his home, Cev intercepted the transmission and read it. I was with him at the time."  
He was puzzled. "But that still doesn't explain why you think it is going to happen. The future is..."  
"'Always in motion.'" She finished. "I know it is, but the future of this has been fixed and set."  
"Eileen, the destruction of Kegan might..."  
"BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT ISN'T THE DESTRUCTION OF KEGAN, IT'S THE DESTRUCTION OF ALDREAAN AND THE JEDI ORDER!"  
The words struck Obi-Wan across the face. "What?"  
"I'm not crazy, if that's what you're thinking. I'm being serious."  
"But that's impossible, no one could ever destroy the whole Jedi Order. That could only happen if a whole new Sith Order came about, and they have been long since extinct."  
"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but there is one."  
Obi-Wan retracted from her in disbelief.  
"Only two are out there, as you know one master and one apprentice. I just wish I knew who exactly."  
"Listen, the Jedi Council would have detected them by..."  
"Then tell the Jedi Council to look harder. They're there. And are waiting till the perfect time to spring on the Republic and cause a serious disruption. He will act as if he were really helping the Republic from chaos and separation, but once he seizes power, death to the Jedi and a queen will come. Obi-Wan believe me, you will be murdered once the apprentice has become master and his apprentice will strike you down before the last of the true Jedi. I'm not making this up."  
He could only shake his head. "You're lying."  
Frustration swelled around her, and she slumped to the floor in a heap of tears.  
Obi-Wan rushed to her side grasping her hands into his. They were as cold as Hoth's snow. Pulling her close to his chest, he cradled her in his arms. "Eileen, please... please don't cry. The visions and other things you claim will happen might never come to be. The future is to blurry to see now."  
She shook her head in disagreement. "No, in thirty-one years, you will be gone. And Qui-Gon will be gone way before that. I love you Obi-Wan. I don't want anything in return for what I have done for the both of you. All I want is for you to get away from here and believe me."  
*Did she just say she loved me? * Blinking he answered her. "Shhh... just close your eyes. You're sleepy from staying up to late."  
"You don't understand though, it will happen, and Yoda will live to see it too. Just ask him once on Coruscant."  
"Why don't you?"  
She didn't reply.  
"Eileen?"  
"I will never see Coruscant again."  
"Qui-Gon and I will take you back by our ship, and back to your f..."  
She placed a finger on his lips and stopped him from continuing. "Maybe I do want you do to one thing for me. Tell Mercy and my parents I love them, and that I fell in love with one of the most stubborn Jedi Knights in the universe."  
"I am not a Jedi Knight, I'm only a..."  
"You will be in a year, just remember I'll never leave you and never will the Force."  
Suddenly an explosion erupted from the far corner of the kitchen spraying debris all over them. She clung to him as if he would disappear if she let go. "I love you, Obi-Wan. I love you," she repeated in a whispery harmonic voice.  
She lifted her head up and kissed him tenderly. Eileen got up and helped him up too.  
His head was so confused now he barely saw the figure standing behind Eileen. Gripping her hand he pulled her out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
Qui-Gon was already racing out of the guest room with lightsaber in hand. He nodded towards his Padawan, but Eileen interjected. "I can't go with you two. Cev will only chase me to the far reaches of the galaxy till I am in his custody."  
A sinister voice boomed behind the three. They all turned at the sound. "That's right, my dear. Come to me. You have no choice; nowhere to escape too. You know that I will only kill whoever helps you."  
The man stood erect with a yellow-gold lightsaber that gleamed with evil.  
Turning to Eileen, Obi-Wan objected. "I won't let you, Eileen."  
"Just tell my parents what I said." Water began to pour down her face again. "Please, don't linger. Leave this place as fast as you can and... don't look back or come back ever again. Promise me."  
"I won't leave with out you."  
"Promise me."  
His lip trembled. "I promise."  
She struggled to nod in acknowledgement. Eileen then faced Cev and went to his side with no hesitation.  
The creature glared at her. "You ready to be broken?"  
Taking one last look at Obi-Wan she gave him a smile. Before she turned away, he said, "I love you."  
She yelled, "GO, NOW! BEFORE THE RENFORCMENTS COME! TAKE THE PICTURE AND GO!"  
Obi-Wan did as he was told and dashed out of the hovel along with Qui-Gon. As they hurried to find a ship to transport of the planet he hurt the sounds of Eileen being tortured.  
The screams where too much for him to bear, but he didn't look back. He kept pushing himself to reach the ship, even though he was shaking in controllably.  
  
The young Jedi Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi strolled into the cemetery of Coruscant along with Qui-Gon. The silence seemed unbearable.  
When they had arrived two days ago, Obi-Wan searched the directory of residents to find Eileen's family, but when he had entered their name, nothing came up.  
He tried everywhere all over the planet, but no one with the last name Sienna was to be found.  
Only when his Jedi Master came in his quarters at the Temple had the news of where they were came to him.  
"Obi-Wan, her family is dead. And has been since her thirteenth birthday. They had gotten in to a speeder accident and she was the only one who survived."  
Recollection of that discovery sent a shiver of shock down his spine.  
Now the two walked to where there hologram remembrances were.  
Next to a tree and beautifully grown plants and other greenery grew all around their memorials. A fresh new one sat next to her little sister's. It was Eileen's. It had been placed there earlier that morning.  
Falling to one knee Obi-Wan pressed her father, mother, and sister's holograms on.  
Three projections appeared before them; one of a tall man with barely any brown hair, and the other of a woman with short dark brown hair, and the third was of a tiny girl with deep red hair. Both of her parents spoke at the same time of never forgetting to dream and to never stop striving and never to give up. Mercy spoke in a high cute voice telling her sister not to forget that her angel will always be by her side to help her out. Once they were finished, Obi-Wan spoke to the silent projections.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Sienna, and Mercy, I promised Eileen I'd come and tell you this; she loves you three very much... and while I didn't want to say this but I vowed I'd say it. She fell in love with one of the most stubborn Jedi Knights in the universe." He could feel Qui-Gon's stare rest on his back, but he continued. "I tried to tell her I wasn't a Jedi Knight yet, but she said one day I would be. She is most likely with you by now, but I can't break my promise. I loved her, even though we only knew each other for not even two whole days. Tell her I miss her, and I love her too. I will never love anyone else in the galaxy like I loved her."  
Finally Obi-Wan collapsed and cried in pain from the loss of the only girl he'd ever have and ever will love.  
Unexpectedly, a hand rested on his shoulder. It was time to go and let go, but he never would be able to let go the warnings and love Eileen had told him. He wanted to tell Qui-Gon, but kept the secret close to his heart. Getting up, he brushed off the tears with the back of his hand.  
Walking back to the Temple, Qui-Gon said, "You two would have been perfect for each other. I saw the way she and you looked at each other in the kitchen."  
Obi-Wan abruptly turned around and raced to Mercy's holo; he pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket. Unfolding it, he laid it just below her projection.  
It was the hand drawn picture of Eileen's angel.  
A soft breeze whisked by, and for once, Obi-Wan felt peace submerge his soul.  
Qui-Gon waited patiently until the young man got up and came to his side.  
Obi-Wan whispered quietly to him. "Now she and her family are together again, forever."  
"They will always live on through the Force, and they will never truly leave us completely."  
  
  
The End  



End file.
